Jinta: Collecting Ingredients 10/11/15
Jinta: Collecting Ingredients, 10/11/15 Participants Jinta Yuki Title: Collecting Ingredients 10/11/15 StevieSkies: ❄ The light fog set over the Village Hidden in Death, giving it an eerie feel. Though this did not bother Jinta Yuki at all. To him, the fog was comforting, something he had grown used to, like a security blanket almost. It was about 11 am in the morning, and Jinta was going to be going out on his first mission. He wasn't quite sure which one he'd be doing, but it'd be awesome! Well, he had been staring out his window for the past few minutes, so he should probably get dressed to begin his mission. Jinta would remove his PJs and begin to change into his normal workout clothes. It was a teal sweatshirt with dark navy blue pants that ended just below his knees. After getting all dressed up, he'd go to his side nook and grab his ninja tools. They consisted of two kunai, 30 senbon, two smoke bombs, and four paper bombs. The tools would be seperated between his two black square pouches that'd he would wear around him with a belt. Now that he was dressed properly, Jinta would head downstairs and grab a piece of sweet bread for energy while putting on his black opened toed boots and Yonshigakure forehead protector. He used to wear it around his belt, but today, he was wearing it on his forehead like a headband. His parents were already at work, so all Jinta had to do was go out and get the mission. Taking the small walk over, his golden eyes would scan carefully over the board, seeing if anything interested him. Being a genin would only allow Jinta to preform D and C Rank missions, as they were safer for them. After a few minutes of pondering, he had decided to choose the mission titled, 'Collecting Ingredients' and taking the basket that came with it as well. ❄ StevieSkies: ❄ He began to walk over to the forest nearby in the Hidden Death. Still looking at the mission requirements written on the scroll. The task sounded simple enough. All the resturant was asking for was for him to grab some meat, berries, mushrooms, and herbs. Jinta didn't know too much about the uses of these ingredients, but he could find them easy. Or at least he thought. Arriving at the woods, he began to search around as he stumbled deeper and deeper into the woods. First, he found some nice plush brown mushrooms. He loved mushrooms in soups, so he figured that is what these would be used for. They mushrooms were tucked in a large patch surrounded by moss and a few rocks. With ease, Jinta would pluck them and put them into the basket that already held the mission scroll. He'd search around the area for a few and noticed a few large roots nuzzled by the base of a very tall tree. With wide eyes and smile, Jinta uprooted them with the help of his kunai. Luckily, he got about four of them. Jinta figured that four was a solid number, as root was a strong substance to add to food. Seeing the area was bare of bushes, he kept going deeping into the forest. It was about ten minutes until he started seeing blank bushes, and another five until he found some with black berries on them. Score! The genin quickly got to work picking the bush clean tediously, like how a vulture would pull off all the meat from a dead animal. Now that the one bush was cleared, he'd move onto the next. About halfway through, he heard a rustling. This made him instantly curious. He was about to open up the bush with his hands and look inside, but was stopped. A squirrel jumped out onto him and scared him half to death. He grabbed his kunai and began to chase said squirrel through the woods. ❄ StevieSkies: ❄ The creature moved fast, swerving through bushes, climbing up trees and moving side to side. No way Jinta would allow the little guy to get away. With every obstacle, Jinta would hurdle it, with each tree, he'd attack in to spook it off. with everying turn, the Yuki would be just a step closer to catching him. The woods began to get a bit thinner as the predator and prey neared a rock the squirrel failed to climb. That is when Jinta was able to get him. Using his left hand, Jinta threw two senbon to finish off the squirrel. It was his first kill..ever. This sat with him for a moment. His gold eyes blinked slowly. He had just killed a squirrel and was starting to get upset about it? Jinta slowly walked up to the little guy and kissed the top of it's head with two fingers. Just as the boy stood up and put the squirrel in the basket, he was unfortunatly greeted by a new challenge. ❄ StevieSkies: ❄ It appeared as if he had run across some kind of animal? The bushes kept rustling like no tomorrow. Could it be another squirrel? All these questions floated around his head like the calm fog around him. His kunai was still tight in his right hand, while his left hand now held the basket. Unsure of how to go about, Jinta began to creep on the rustling bush. First he'd place the basket on the soft grass before going in. He didn't feel nervous, but Jinta was ready to go to it. Jumping, he'd go in for the attack, but was shocked to see what it was. A wild boar! It was a dark brown with large tusks and a scar over both eyes. Falling down on the boar, he was now stuck on his back. Riding it like it was a crazy, rodeo bull. ❄ StevieSkies: ❄ After a solid four minute ride, he'd be bucked off the raging boar, sent knocked back to the basket. He almost tipped it over! Getting up, he looked over and noticed that the boar was ready to charge. Jinta fumbled to jump out the way with the basket. He barely made the dodge. Once the boar had turned around, Jinta began to sprint away towards the village. The boar was strongly trucking right on behind him. He was scared for his life. Wait, scared? Jinta wouldn't allow this. He was tired of fear controlling him. As soon as he was close to the village, Jinta spun on his heels and stabbed the boar in his back with no remorse. He had to do it. Killing was necessary. ❄ StevieSkies: ❄ The young genin struggled now as he lugged the heavy boar over his shoulders back to the resturant. He got a lot of awkward side glances, and a few jokes made by some male civillians who watched the small guy carry such a heavy thing. Finally, he had to take a small break to catch his breath. Jinta was excited that he accomplished all this so far. After another two minutes, he arrived at the resturant. The owner thanked him for bringing in all the supplies, and was excited to see all this pork to cook! Jinta was quite pleased, and recieved a bonus! Jinta would also get a nice pay or Ryo, since it was a C-Rank mission. Feeling happy, Jinta returned home to weave the tale of his success to his fellow Yuki Clansmen. ❄ End Results: Jinta completed his first mission, the boar was killed getting him the bonus